30 minutes
by charimer-HM-bluesky
Summary: A drarry songfic based on the song 30 minutes by T.A.T.U. Harry's walking to his death, and has 30 minutes left. A sad drabble/one-shot.


_**A/N: Okay, so this song has been on repeat all day in my room and it's getting to me. I just had this little idea, and had to write it up. So basically, this is a drarry (so you've been warned, it's boyxboy) songfic one-shot on the song 30 minutes by T.A.T.U.**_

_**It's basically when harry is walking to meet voldemort in the forest after he's seen Snape's memory and found out he's a horcrux. It's an established relationship fic, and is a bit angsty but contains no mature content. P**_**_lease R&R!_**__

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song 30 minutes by T.A.T.U., or Harry Potter. If I did, the world would be sooo much different.**_

_**Charimer Emerald Serpentha Bluesky x (AKA Charlie Blue)**_

* * *

_Mama, papa, forgive me._

He sat alone in the dark room, the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

_Out of sight_

_Out of mind_

_Out of time_

_To decide_

_Do we run?_

_Should I hide?_

_For the rest_

_Of my life._

He looked down at the small golden ball in his hand. He didn't have long. He placed one foot in front of the other as he glided through the castle like a ghost. Like he was already gone. Was this the right decision?

_Can we fly?_

_Do I stay?_

_We could lose_

_We could fail_

_In the mo-_

_...ment it takes_

_To make plans_

_Or mistakes._

Memories played behind his eyelids. Laughing friends, a kind man with twinkling blue eyes. A flash of green light. The feeling of another person's love. The sound of a cupboard door slamming. He faltered. Could he do this? He wasn't sure. He had to decide.

_Thirty minutes, a blink of an eye,_

_Thirty minutes to alter our lives,_

_Thirty minutes to make up my mind._

_Thirty minutes to finally decide._

He looked up at the clock on the wall. Thirty minutes left. That was all he had. His heartbeats were numbered, in one way or another; this was his last thirty minutes. He was running out of time, and he still wasn't sure what he would do. He knew what he had to do, but he couldn't do it.

_Thirty minutes to whisper your name,_

_Thirty minutes to shoulder the blame_

_Thirty minutes of bliss, thirty lies,_

_Thirty minutes to finally decide._

Whispered conversations in these hallways at night came back to him with a rush of emotion. A flash of blonde hair. A smirk which slowly morphed into a true smile. A secret meeting after dark, in that very classroom he had just passed. A fight held in this corridor he now walked, where he'd accused the blonde of lying to him. Whispered apologies that fell upon deaf ears as his love cried in his arms. The time they'd spent together, blissfully in ignorance of the real world.

_Carousels_

_In the sky_

_That we shape_

_With our eyes_

_Under shade_

_Silhouettes_

_Casting shade_

_Crying rain_

Lying on his back next to the one he loved, grinning up at the clouds and intertwining their fingers as he pointed out a shaped one. Laughing next to the pureblood on a muggle carousel as he gripped the sides of the seat and tried not to scream. Kisses stolen in thunderstorms by the lake. Tears streaming down his face as his lover revealed his dark mark, as the rain drenched them both. He put one foot in front of the other, forcing himself to continue, out of the doors and onto the grounds.

_Can we fly?_

_Do I stay?_

_We could lose,_

_We could fail._

_Either way,_

_Options change,_

_Chances fail,_

_Trains derail._

One of the last times he seen the one he loved, as he ran away from the castle, and into the arms of the man he hated. The betrayal he felt. How his wand had lowered on top of that tower. He stopped in the forest, the ghosts of those he'd lost still around him. But not the most important person. He was missing. But harry was thankful. If he was there, then he'd be dead. And he couldn't be dead.

_Thirty minutes, a blink of an eye,_

_Thirty minutes to alter our lives,_

_Thirty minutes to make up my mind._

_Thirty minutes to finally decide._

Pulling off his cloak in a clearing filled with people, wondering where his thirty minutes had gone. The mother of his love watching him from across the clearing with desperation in her eyes. He recognised that look. It was the look of someone with something oh so important to lose. Someone they loved. She didn't know it, but they had more in common than anyone would think.

_Thirty minutes to whisper your name,_

_Thirty minutes to shoulder the blame,_

_Thirty minutes of bliss, thirty lies,_

_Thirty minutes to finally decide._

A cruel laugh. A wand risen against him as he stood there, not even reaching for his own to protect himself. The look on the other boy's face when harry had returned for him, and rescued him from the fiendfyre. The love he still saw in those eyes. The unspoken conversation they'd had. He only wished he'd been able to say goodbye one last time. A flash of green, as death rushed towards him. A whispered name, slipping from his lips, unbidden.

_"Draco"_

_To decide..._


End file.
